


Af-fur-mative

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Two to Tango [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i mean the prompt was fluffy for this week so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Harry is anxious about the first meeting between his moody cat and Louis.





	Af-fur-mative

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a pun. But i think it's a furry good one so...  
> I'm sorry the summary is so small but that's what it is. When i read the word 'fluffy', my mind went straight to a cat. I had a different fic in mind, something longer, but due to busy schedule couldn't finish it. So this small one was born instead.  
> Hope you all like it!  
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Deciding to take ballroom dancing lessons was the best decision of Harry’s life.

He had been sceptical, he wouldn’t lie. After all, he was dreadful at walking, what chance did he have at something that required good balance and posture. At first, it was only something to prove Gemma wrong and excel at something she was only average at. But then, he got better at not stepping on his partner’s toes while dancing. And while he was at it, he also found a man that would soon be his boyfriend. Harry was nothing if not hopeful and impractical.

After only two weeks of knowing him, Harry was sure Louis was the one. He was not put off by Harry’s clumsiness and seemed rather endeared so.

“You know Harry, if you wouldn’t have stopped me, I would have made that guy pay for your dry cleaning,” Louis was grumbling, an adorable pout on his face as they climbed up the stairs. He looked like an incredibly put off kitten, disgruntled but adorable and Harry resisted the urge to giggle. Instead, he pecked the man’s cheek, taking pleasure in the blush that spread over Louis’ cheeks. “I would have.”

“I know Lou,” Harry said, chuckling at the overprotective streak of Louis’. He absently rubbed the large stain on his jumper, mood dampening just a little. It was his favourite jumper and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t upset it was ruined. Wine stains never truly went away, especially on a white cloth. On top of that, the random bloke who had knocked into him earlier holding an open bottle of wine had ruined their date. It was their second date, if one didn’t count the first time they drank coffee together. And Harry certainly didn’t. “But it was not his fault. He was a tad bit tipsy, excited about something and didn’t see me coming. It can happen to anyone. I can wash out the stain. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Haz,” Louis insisted, hands flying around him as his nose scrunched up. Harry’s nose scrunched up in reaction as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside the dark flat. “We had to return because of him, and we surely will miss our reservation. I wanted this evening to go perfect, and now it’s not going to be that.”

“It will be perfect if I have you,” Harry sang in response before stopping abruptly. Louis crashed into his back and the door shut behind them, shrouding them with total darkness. The darkness was the least of his concern. It was suddenly dawning on him that Louis was inside his flat and Harry did not live alone.

It would be fine it was another human flatmate too, but this one was a cat. More importantly, a judgemental, moody cat who he loved and whose opinions mattered to Harry a lot.

A year ago, his mum’s cat had given birth to kittens, one of which she gifted to Harry. His younger cousin had named her Oreo. It was fitting, since only her head and tail were black while the rest of her was a pristine white. She had an acute sense of people and it took a long time for her to trust someone. She had taken to Harry instantly, while Gemma had to appease her for weeks. It was a fact Harry was really smug of, that Oreo trusted and loved him as much as she did. And her standoffish personality was why Harry didn’t let his boyfriends meet her until after the fifth date.

So the fact that Louis was about to meet her before their second date was a big deal. It was daunting, since he didn’t know if Louis even loved cats. For all he knew, he could be allergic. And it would be a deal breaker. It was the thought that blocked everything else and froze him to the spot.

“All right, Harry?” Louis whispered into his ear, shaking him out of his head.

“Oh yeah, just peachy,” Harry lied as he switched on the lights. His eyes scanned the living room and found it devoid of his little princess. It was nice. For now. He turned around to look at Louis, who was glancing around the living room with a tiny smile on his face. When he met Harry’s eyes, his smile widened. “Just make yourself at home. Don’t snoop around.”

“I’ve stepped foot in your flat for the first time and you expect me not to snoop?” Louis asked, eyebrows arched in amusement. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Harry had a clever retort planned when he heard a soft ‘meow’ sound and his head snapped in the direction. From his bedroom, a slightly overweight, fluffy black and white cat idly strolled towards them. Her copper gold eyes were wide, fixated on Louis, and the latter was looking at her with wide-eyed fascination. Harry worried his lower lip looking from one to the other.

Then Louis turned towards him, blue eyes shining with wonder. “You didn’t tell me you had such a fluffy, adorable cat in your flat! Why were you hiding him?”

“Her,” Harry corrected, chuckling awkwardly as he glanced at Oreo. She was advancing towards them, strangely out of character and her gold eyes were flitting between Harry and Louis. She was accessing the stranger, and paused only when she was a few steps away from them. And then she mewed. “This is Oreo, and before you make fun of me for the name, I did not name her.”

“Well, she is a sweet biscuit, so the name is apt,” Louis said, eyes on Oreo as he grinned. Before Harry could say anything, Louis walked towards the cat, crouching slowly. Oreo was unmoving, eyes still wide as she waited. Harry was half-afraid Louis would be bitten or clawed but none of those things happened. When Louis petted her head, she closed her eyes and purred. It would be an understatement if Harry said he was surprised. He was pretty sure he was gaping at the sight of his usually frigid cat warming up to a stranger within seconds. “See, she is the cutest. I knew from the second I saw her that she would be soft, since she does look fluffy. Sorry Harry, but I think I like her more than I like you.”

Harry laughed stiltedly in response, half in disbelief. Louis frowned when he looked back at him. His fingers were sifting through her fur almost absently and Oreo was pleased with all the affection she was receiving.

“Harry?”

“Oh right,” Harry shook his head, crouching down beside Louis to pet his cat. Oreo opened her eyes, giving him a look he recognised all too well. She approved. He smiled fondly at her. “She is not usually friendly with people and I was anxious at the thought of you meeting her. But she seems to love you so, she approves of you. You are certainly special.”

Harry flushed as he spoke, but to his surprise, Louis laughed.

“Am I then?” He grinned at Oreo, scratching her behind her ear. “Thank you, princess, I’m delighted that you approve of me. I love you very much already.”

Oreo mewed softly as she blinked at them and turned around. She brushed up against Louis’ arm as she did, climbing up on the sofa and curling up. Harry’s cheek hurt due to how wide his smile was, and just stared at her. He trusted her judgement and he was very glad she had approved. He stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m glad that's sorted then,” Harry said, and Louis laughed. “But we still have a date to go on so I’m going to change my jumper real quick.”

“And I will wait for you her with Oreo.” Saying so, he sat on the couch, a respectful distance away from her as if knowing she wanted space. Oreo barely opened her eyes, tucking her nose under her long, black tail. She really resembled a big fluffy ball and it was endearing. “Quick, Harold, we haven’t got all night.”

“Right.” Harry laughed, turning reluctantly away from the sight. He had a date to get to and his cat approved of Louis. There was nothing more he wanted.

On top of that, Gemma was going to be so jealous when she got to know that Oreo did not claw Louis at first meeting so. 

Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Oreo is one of my kittens, who is not overweight but is white with black spots and he's very excitable. My other cat, Harry, is the moody one who takes long to warm up to people. Both of them are male but both of them are precious so.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> I'm on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)  
> Rebloggable tumblr post can be found [ here ](https://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/186030812533/af-fur-mative-by-rainbowslovehl-larrymateforlife)


End file.
